Her Everything
by Queen Peacock
Summary: Ellie has a person. That person is her everything. The star that shines brightest when the darkest night comes. She just needs to tell that person.


Her Everything.

Eleanor Bishop must have blinked. In the 3 years since her divorce, her life had changed drastically. She moved and had to pick up her life that had shattered into a million pieces. Her life became consumed by work, and Qasim happened, and there were moments of brevity. Moments of hiking in the forest, and sitting by the Mall during sunset.

Qasim brought beauty back into her life. And he became the only steady thing in her life.

Work continued, and the team changed, Clayton Reeve and Nick Torres became people that made work entertaining. Life suddenly had more bright spots again. Life had laughter and beauty. Life had light still. But as many times, light often is snuffed out. Qasim was murdered. Right after proposing and Ellie felt like happiness was something unattainable. Clay died, Abby left, and Ellie felt her life was teetering into being a life of sorrow.

Like a star that gets brighter as the night gets darker. Nick Torres became her person. The person who she was excited to see every day. Someone who made her smile and seems like the world wasn't such a dark place. Someone who checked in and made sure she ate. Someone who became her everything.

Ellie sat at her desk, staring off into space as she came to this realization. It was late. The recent case was a monster case, and she was emotionally drained. Everyone had left, and Ellie munched on some bacon brown sugar chips. The same chips that Nick had risked McGee's wrath to bring her.

Just then Gibbs came down from MTAC.

"Gibbs I think I am going to break rule 12 again," Ellie said quietly.

Gibbs stopped and stared at his agent, whom he loved like a daughter.

"Bishop, I want to tell you the one the I regret the most. Out of everything that has happened in my life. Not being with the one person who was my everything. If I could go back and not re-enlist or try to be closer to my family, I would have. I would savor every moment with them." Gibbs said with tears in his eyes.

Ellie smiled and gave Gibbs a hug. As she walked back to her desk to type a quick text. She grabbed her jacket and then looked at Gibbs again.

"Hey, Gibbs did you know that this would happen. That Torres and I would be a couple?" Ellie asked and bit her lip.

Gibbs stared at her again and then smiled a half-smile.

"I had a feeling Bishop. And He has been in love with you since the day he met you. Now have a good weekend, Bishop." Gibbs ordered. Ellie smiled and wish Gibbs a good night.

"Hey Ellie, make sure you don't break his heart," Gibbs said across the bullpen. "That's an order.

Ellie smiled brightly and responded, "Yes, sir."

Ellie stood in front of a mirror in a fancy restaurant and glanced at herself. She was early as usual. An unfortunate habit she picked up from Jake and Qasim. Those two men were perpetually early for everything. Her dress was a long, maxi dress with spaghetti straps and a low neckline. The dress was a mustard color with a white pin-stripe that went down the length of the dress. Her hair was swept to the side and her makeup light but showed off her features. She styled everything with a long, long chain necklace.

Ellie breathed and tugged her lip between her teeth as she waited for her date.

Nick Torres opened the door and walked into the gilded lobby. He stopped dead in his tracks. Eleanor Bishop looked like a gilded statue. His heart sped up as he watched her from afar. She was beautiful, and since day one of working with her, she took his breath away.

Nick let out a wolf whistle, and Ellie turned and smiled brightly.

She turned around and locked eyes with Nick. Ellie admired his outfit, dark slacks, and a black long-sleeved shirt and a leather jacket. He looked good. Ellie walks over and takes his hand.

"Hi," Ellie said like a lovesick teenager. Nick smirked and pulled her close and kissed her forehead. Their table was ready. As they sat in the beautiful atmosphere and ate superb food, Ellie's courage grew. Over dessert, Ellie decided to tell Nick how she felt.

" So Nick, I had a realization the other day," Ellie announced.

"Yeah, what's that? That the new star wars movie comes out in 125 days. " Nick responded with his classic smirk.

"No, even though that's good to know. That through everything that has happened. You became the person who is my everything. During those dark days, You helped me smile again. During just plain crazy days, you were my steady anchor. You, Nicholas Torres, became my everything. I love you. " Ellie said, confidently. Keeping eye contact with Nick.

Nick swallowed and stared at Ellie. He heard the words, and his brain wasn't able to catch up.

"Nick, are you okay?" Ellie inquired.

"Yes. Let's back up, I think my brain short-circuited. Did you say you love me." Nick questioned in a strangled voice, very much like the voice he used after the drug bust case, after sending the bad guy into orbit.

"Yes. I said that I love you." Ellie said again.

Nick smiled and grabbed her hand across the table and interweaved their fingers.

"I love you too. And you have become my everything. And the person to prevent me from spiraling out of control."

Ellie smiled and took another bite of her dessert and then shared with Nick. The rest of their evening was complemented with loving glances, laughter, and holding hands. ANd a few hours they were special agents but just two people in love.

As they left the restaurant, Nick leads her out to the street and under the streetlight and the stars after squeezing her hand three times. He looked at her. And smiled.

"What? What's wrong with you, Torres?" Ellie asks as He stares at her.

"You're Beautiful B," Nick answers.

" We need another nickname than B, I'm not a soccer bud" Ellie shares as she steps closer to him, kinda invading his space.

" How about Mi Amor?" Nick responds.

Ellie stares into Nick's dark eyes and nods. "I love that one." She then kisses Nick, and the kiss is like the one on the drug bust case. Everything converging at once.

As they broke apart, Ellie giggled and added: " I have one for you too."

Nick challenged, "Oh yeah, what do you got?"

Ellie echoed, "Todo."

Nick laughed as he kissed her again and chorused, "That's perfect."

They walked to their cars and realized that it was wonderful to be someone's everything.


End file.
